Weasley porque nunca van a ser el hermano que es
by Kendra Dhyanna
Summary: Lo que cada hermano de los Weasley piensa acerca de la relación de Ron y Harry.
1. Bill

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter todos sus personajes y escenarios son de J.K Rowling, nada es mío. (obvio!_)

Lo había conocido antes del mundial de quidditch, y no era lo que él se había imaginado. Claro él había crecido oyendo la leyenda de su nombre, jugando en el patio de la madriguera a ser Harry Potter y derrotar malvados magos y dragones gigantes, él muchacho delgado de pelo negro alborotado y expresivos ojos verdes no era precisamente lo que él había estado esperando.

Se había dado cuenta de que era un muchacho tímido, noble y amable, lo vio con su madre y la cortesía con la que la trataba, no fue hasta mucho tiempo después que se dio cuenta que esa cortesía no se debía a los buenos modales sino que era su forma de compensar a su madre por actuar maternal hacia él como si fuese otro Weasley más. Lo vio con su padre, escuchando con interés su charla sobre el ministerio de magia y su trabajo, respondiendo con suavidad y paciencia sus preguntas sobre el mundo muggle, siempre mirando a su padre con respeto y cariño.

Lo vio con Fred y George, no solo riendo de sus bromas sino que prestando atención a sus conversaciones sobre la tienda de bromas, creyendo que ellos serían capaces de hacerla y triunfar, y diciéndoselos, lo vio creer en el sueño de los gemelos, prestándoles su confianza y alabando su ingenio, lo vio respetándolos por luchar por algo que deseaban.

Vio como oía a Percy con cuidado, preguntándole algunos detalles, como preguntaba en cada comida si Percy no la iba a tener, si descansaba lo suficiente, lo vio preocuparse por la salud de Percy debido a su empeño en su trabajo del Ministerio, diciéndole a los gemelos de darle un indulto de verano porque Percy se estaba esforzando.

Se dio cuenta de que trataba a Ginny con caballerosidad, con cuidado y cortesía, pero que oía lo que ella decía, que creía que ella era fuerte y capaz de protegerse, lo vio cuidarla como un hermano mayor y valorarla como un amigo, se dio cuenta de que él veía a Gin como una dama pero nunca como una flor delicada y frágil sino como una bruja poderosa.

Y también vio como él miraba a Charlie y así mismo, se dio cuenta del respeto en sus ojos, en la suave admiración que allí habitaba, recordaba como al principio se sintió complacido de ser admirado por el niño que vivió, y después como pensaba de inútil que eso era porque no había hecho nada grande ni importante, hasta que pasado mucho tiempo se dio cuenta que le admiraba por ser el hermano que trato de ser, por el hombre que se esforzó en llegar a ser, por vivir sus sueños, por cosas que él no se había dado cuenta.

Cuando vio todo esto supo que no era lo que estaba esperando, pero nunca se preparó para verlo con Ron.

Cuando lo vio con Ron, sintió una punzada que al principio no pudo identificar, vio como le prestaba toda su atención a Ron, como tenían miradas cómplices llenas de risas, pero también se fijó en miradas llenas de preocupación, años después cuando pasaron la Navidad en la madriguera en el sexto año de los chicos, vio las miradas llenas de conocimiento que solo los dos compartían.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que ambos sabían cosas que ni siquiera los miembros de la orden comprendían, se dio cuenta como cuando Ron tenía miedo o se sentía preocupado se dirigía a Harry, se dio cuenta de cuando Harry estaba triste, cuando sus ojos verdes se veían opacos y llenos de miseria, Ron llegaría y colocaría una mano en su hombro, como compartirían una mirada intensa llena de tantas cosas, que Bill se sentía perdido, veía como Ron luego le daría una sonrisa triste y apretaría el hombro, y Harry devolvería la sonrisa triste con los ojos más livianos, llenos de cariño y gratitud, mientras Ron lo miraría con cariño y preocupación.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Ron y Harry no eran amigos, ni mejores amigos, que se habían convertido en hermanos, y que la punzada que siempre sentía cuando los veía juntos eran una mezcla de celos y tristeza, porque él nunca tendría algo como eso con Ron u otro de sus hermanos, se dio cuenta de que Ron iría al infierno y de vuelta por Harry si era necesario, y que Harry saltaría delante de cualquier maldición dirigida a Ron sin importar que tan imperdonable fuese.

Vio a Ron sentarse junto a Harry en silencio apoyándolo en la muerte de Sirius, siendo toda la fortaleza entre ambos, vio a Ron luchar con sus miedos solo por estar junto al lado de Harry. Vio a su hermano pequeño crecer para proteger a su amigo, sacrificarse a sí mismo por mantenerlo a salvo, lo vio oponerse a su madre por ir con él, lo vio entrar de lleno a la guerra por no dejarlo solo.

Sintió celos de Harry, por robarle a su hermanito, por obtener su lealtad feroz, tanto que iría en contra de su propia familia por él, por saberlo todo sobre Ron, desde sus secretos más profundos hasta sus sueños más desesperados, por haber visto a Ron con todas sus vulnerabilidades pero también irguiéndose como el mejor mago y hombre que él, Bill, había conocido, sintió celos porque al final de la historia serían Ron y Harry, el uno junto al otro, siempre guardándose las espaldas, siempre lado a lado, para el mundo mágico serían ellos los dos héroes siempre inseparables, para la familia serían siempre los hermanos gemelos que estarían juntos a través de todo.

Pero también sintió tristeza cuando se dio cuenta de que él nunca había visto el potencial de Ron, cuando se dio cuenta que el habría dudado al poner su vida en las manos de su hermano mientras que Harry lo hacía con los ojos cerrados y sin ninguna vacilación, se sintió miserable cuando comprendió que nunca tendría la confianza absoluta de Ron, que él no sería a quien su hermano acudiera en su angustia, que él nunca sería el número uno en sus prioridades sino el dos, junto con el resto de la familia, se sintió triste porque él nunca vio al héroe, nunca supero los pequeños defectos que veía, porque él nunca comprendería a Ron.

Y aun después de tantos años después de la primera vez que lo vio, al niño desgarbado de ojos verdes y cabello negro, junto con su hermano como si solo con él pudiese enfrentar al mundo y ganar, aun rodeado de sus hijos y sobrinos, se daba cuenta de que Ron y Harry compartían miradas que nadie más entendía, que solo Hermione entraba en alguna parte de su pequeño mundo, y que sin embargo ni siquiera ella lo sabía todo. Porque aun después de tantos años aun Harry y Ron estaban uno al lado del otro, cubriéndose la espalda, comunicándose en silencio, como los hermanos que eran, sin dudar nunca él uno del otro.

Y Bill aun sentía el pequeño tirón de celos y tristeza que él nunca sería el hermano que Harry era para Ron.


	2. Charlie

**Desclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcas es de J.K. Rowling.

**CHARLIE.**

Charlie había sido educado para hacer lo correcto siempre, para ser un hombre honesto y bueno, él había actuado toda su vida de forma que nunca tuviese un remordimiento por sus acciones, que no llegará a sentir vergüenza de quien era, y sin embargo este último era un sentimiento al que había llegado a acostumbrarse con el tiempo, no era que fuese más fácil de sentir o que no le hiciese daño saber que se sentiría así por sus acciones, no, lo que sucedía era que había llegado a esperarlo, a saber que siempre estaría allí.

Charlie aun podía recordar la primera vez que había sentido esa vergüenza que lo acompañaría por siempre. Era la primera vez que el sintió que no sabía lo que un hermano se supone que era, y se sintió tan avergonzado de sí mismo, porque él tenía seis hermanos y era el mayor de cinco de ellos, y aun así se sintió como si él les hubiese fallado a todos y a sí mismo.

Era el verano en el que la copa mundial de quidditch se realizaría en Inglaterra, era una mañana perfecta de verano, el cielo de un azul brillante no me olvides, sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la brisa cálida soplando, la hierba de un verde intenso, era un día perfecto para jugar en el campo cercano a la madriguera un juego de quidditch familiar. Todos habían ido allí, incluso Percy aunque se había quejado en voz alta que sus informes se iban a atrasar miserablemente, bla, bla, bla.

Bill, George y Harry eran un equipo, se acuerda de que estaba emocionado de jugar contra el niño que vivió que sus hermanos decían era imbatible como buscador, además de que el chico era tan dulce y callado, le había caído bien de inmediato, no era el mocoso malcriado que él se había imaginado una vez, y Charlie estaba feliz de jugar con él. Su equipo eran Fred y Ron, aun recordaba lo que había dicho.

¡Hey, Bill! No es justo, ¿por qué yo me tengo que quedar con Ron?, deberíamos ponerlo a suerte- él miro como las orejas de Ron enrojecieron, pero no hizo caso, Ron siempre se enojaba por todo y por nada – Vamos se justo!

No te quejes Charlie, los equipos son como son y punto- respondió Bill- además ¿quién se pediría a Ron?

Yo- contesto Harry con la voz tranquila y firme-, yo quisiera estar en el mismo equipo que Ron.

Deja de bromear- había respondido- esto es quidditch, es un asunto serio.

No está bromeando- había dicho Ron, él había girado a verlo y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano no lo estaba viendo a él sino al niño que vivió- Harry me elegiría.

Recuerda que en ese momento le había parecido una afirmación tonta de Ron, una repetición de lo que Harry había dicho, pero en los años siguientes se dio cuenta de que era una premisa de la relación entre ellos, de que siempre se elegirían el uno al otro sobre cualquier cosa.

Ese día había sentido por primera vez vergüenza de sí mismo cuando al final del juego había oído a Harry y Ron tener una conversación sobre los movimientos de ambos durante el partido, y se había dado cuenta de que cada uno de ellos sabía donde había estado el otro todo el tiempo, y él ni siquiera podía decir más de dos cosas de cualquiera de sus hermanos tan concentrado como había estado en ganar, cuando al final había sido Harry quien había atrapado la snitch, aun con parte de su atención en Ron.

Había pasado esa noche despierto repasando una y otra vez lo que había sucedido, tratando de hallar el origen de su sentimiento de vergüenza, había sido rayando el alba cuando había comprendido de que era Harry quien creía en Ron, en sus habilidades y capacidades, quien veía a alguien importante y poderoso, capaz y grande, y que él nunca había visto a su hermano así, sino solo como alguien común y corriente que se enojaba por todo y por nada.

Se había comprometido consigo mismo para creer más en Ron, para eliminar ese sentimiento de vergüenza, pero había fallado, cada vez que veía a Ron y a Harry terminaba con ganas de esconderse en alguna parte, de cambiar, de…, como cuando Ron había discutido con su madre sobre su séptimo año.

Él sabía que Ron había estado involucrado en muchas aventuras, que incluso había peleado en la batalla del ministerio y defendido Hogwarts unas semanas antes, pero cuando Dumbledore había muerto él estaba seguro de que Ron buscaría refugio en la madriguera que apelaría por que Harry se quedará allí, pero que su hermano querría estar a salvo. Se había equivocado de nuevo, después de mucho tiempo discutiendo, Ron se había levantado de la mesa de la cocina y había enfrentado a su madre, y había dicho con una voz que Charlie no le conocía, una llena de autoridad y determinación:

No me interesa el mundo muggle, ni siquiera me interesa el mundo mágico, no voy a salir de Hogwarts por la guerra o para luchar por el lado de la luz, voy a salir de Hogwarts porque no voy a dejar a Harry ir solo en esta misión, voy asegurarme de que él salga vivo de esto, voy a estar a su lado, tendré que estar muerto para dejarlo solo, él es mi hermano, mi mejor amigo.

Nunca había podido estar a la altura, Ron siempre le sorprendería por Harry, y Harry siempre creería en Ron, siempre sabría algo de él que nadie más lo hizo, ellos siempre estarían unidos, siempre serían lo que él, Charlie, creía era el epítome del buen hermano. Y él siempre se sentiría avergonzado de que no conocería a Ron, de que nunca vería todos los matices de su hermano, de que él era incapaz de elegir a Ron por encima de cualquiera y de cualquier cosa, de que por más que amará a sus hermanos él jamás comprendería que personas eran capaces de ser y tratarlos según esa expectativa, que él jamás podría ser el hermano que inspirará lo mejor de alguien, que su confianza siempre tendría un límite y siempre pensaría en una segunda opción.

Él sabía que siempre sentiría vergüenza de sí cuando estuviese al lado de Ron y Harry, no porque fuesen los héroes del mundo mágico, no porque cada bruja y mago supiese quienes eran, sino porque ellos siempre se elegirían al otro sobre cualquier cosa, como cuando James había nacido;

¿Y quién será el padrino?- había preguntado su madre mientras tenía la mirada clavada en su nuevo nieto, haciendo que todos viesen a Harry pues absolutamente todos sabían lo importante que Sirius había sido para él, lo significativo que era esa posición para él.

Ron- había respondido el pelinegro sin dudarlo- ¿quién más?

Ja, ja, ja, por supuesto- había dicho Ron con una luz impresionante en los ojos-, yo daría mi vida por este pequeño- había terminado con la voz llena de compromiso.

Lo sé- había dicho sencillamente Harry.

Y aunque se había comprometido consigo mismo para creer más en Ron, para eliminar ese sentimiento de vergüenza, había seguido fallando, cada vez que veía a Ron y a Harry terminaba con ganas de esconderse en alguna parte, de cambiar, de… ser Harry, porque él nunca sería el hermano que Harry era para Ron.


	3. Percy

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes y escenarios son pertenencia de J.K Rowling_

**PERCY.**

Por mucho tiempo estuvo seguro de que lo odiaba, había desarrollado una aversión profunda hacia él. Al principio lo culpo de su propia rabia, después de cada cosa mala que sucedía a su familia y luego, bueno, solo pudo culparlo de mostrarle una parte de si mismo que hubiera preferido no conocer, de mostrarle que era un cobarde. Y al final, solo podía desear que jamás hubiese conocido a su hermano.

Para Percy este había sido el deseo que siempre saltaba a su mente cuando veía a Harry Potter, aun cuando era solamente el primer amigo de su hermano fuera de la familia y aun cuando era el padre de tres de sus sobrinos. Percy siempre se encontraba a si mismo deseando que Harry nunca hubiese conocido a Ron, aun cuando ese deseo le llevase a sentir asco de sí mismo.

Percy podía recordar claramente como se había sentido cuando Ron había iniciado Hogwarts; él había creído que su hermano lo buscaría por consejo, por compañía, que seria a quien Ron giraría a ver cuando inevitablemente se sintiera solo y con nostalgia, él se había sentido orgulloso de si mismo, se había sentido importante.

Él conocía a Ron, sabía que su hermano tenia un genio fuerte y fácil, que pasaba por alto las cosas mas obvias y que carecía de tacto para decir lo que pensaba, que Ron era sensible a un montón de cosas y que defendía a ultranza otras. Percy, solo podía dar una risa amarga en ello; "¡Si, claro!, el conocía a Ron, como no." Él había creído que Ron no podría hacer amigos con facilidad, que no podría mantener a los conocidos que hubiese hecho, y que su hermanito terminaría solo, y se volcaría hacia él, que ya lo conocía.

Él había subestimado estúpidamente a Ron. Claro, él sabía que no iría con los gemelos que jugaban cada broma sobre él, no, Ron no confiaría en ellos, y el no escribiría a Bill y Charlie, porque no quería que pensarán que era menos que ellos. Y él jamás creería que Ginny tendría un consejo bueno que darle. Así, que quedaba él, Percy, quien lo defendía de los gemelos, quién era su hermano mayor. Que tonto había sido, como había pasado por alto a su propio hermano.

Cuando en los primeros meses de Hogwarts se dio cuenta que el amigo de Ron era Harry Potter, él pensó que esa amistad no iría más allá de un par de meses, que su hermano no podría soportar estar a la sombra del niño que vivió. Pero se había equivocado. Cada día veía a Ron esperando a Potter para ir a desayunar, vio a Potter esperando a Ron fuera de las aulas de clases, vio que escuchaba a su hermano con atención y que su hermano tenía una preocupación sincera por Potter, inclusive vio a ambos ir a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes juntos.

Y eso le había molestado, suavemente al principio y luego cada vez más y más, hasta que llego el día en que deseo que Ron y Harry nunca se hubiesen conocido.

Esa mañana era un sábado, había esperado en la sala común para ver a Ron bajar de los dormitorios de los niños, había preparado un tablero de ajedrez para capturar la atención de su hermano (él sabía que a Ron le encantaba darle una paliza en ese maldito juego), lo tenía todo planeado; jugarían ajedrez y luego bajarían a desayunar, se ofrecería a ayudar a Ron en su tarea y dejaría el comentario de que tenía algunas ranas de chocolate, sí eso era un plan perfecto.

¡Hey, Ron!-dijo Percy apenas vio aparecer a su hermano por la escalera- ¿cómo has estado?

Bien- dijo Ron mientras se dejaba caer en la silla frente a él- bastante bien, en realidad. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

¿Yo?, Bueno, estaba pasando el rato -dijo dándole una sonrisa- ¿quieres jugar al ajedrez?

No- dijo Ron, dejándolo aturdido por un momento- le dije a Harry que lo acompañaría a visitar a Hagrid- mientras le daba una mirada de anhelo al tablero.

Vamos, solo un juego-dijo tratando de persuadirlo- además puedes decirle a Potter que vaya solo o con Hermione, ¿no?, además puedes ayudarme con unas cuantas ranas de chocolate, quizás encuentres alguna que te falta.

Gracias, pero no-dijo Ron, mientras miraba a la escalera- le dije que iría, además vamos a ir los tres.

Sí, pero…- no pudo terminar la oración cuando su hermano se había levantado de la silla porque Potter bajaba de la escalera.

¿Hermione, está abajo verdad?-pregunto el pelinegro en medio de un bostezo.

Sí-dijo Ron-has tardado una eternidad.

Claro, es mí culpa- dijo con sarcasmo Potter-soy yo el que me mantuvo despierto, ¿cierto?

Ja, ja, ja, ja, no te quejes que necesitaba ayuda-dijo Ron con una sonrisa- además, ¿para qué son los amigos?

Sí, bueno. Me hubieses dicho que ser amigos implicaba quedarse hasta las tres de la mañana repasando transfiguración un viernes, y luego jugar ajedrez hasta las seis, para levantarme a las nueve, un sábado, lo hubiera pensado dos veces- dijo Potter de mal humor.

No te quejes-dijo Ron mientras arrastraba a Potter al retrato de la señora gorda- eres imposible en la mañana, vamos después del desayuno te sentirás mejor.

Mmmm- había gruñido el niño que vivió sin compromiso- Buenos días, Percy.- había dicho mientras desaparecía con su hermano.

Él había deseado en ese momento que Ron y Harry no se hubiesen conocido. Claro, sabía que eran celos lo que sentía, celos de que Ron prefiriera a Potter sobre él, de que pasará más tiempo que con nadie, que pudiesen tener esas estúpidas conversaciones en silencio con solo verse, que el sarcasmo de Potter le diese risa y no lo enojará.

Cuando al final del año, todo eran rumores acerca de su hermano, Potter y Hermione, enfrentándose a un profesor poseído por un peligroso y muy valioso artefacto mágico, pensó que era mentira. Había tratado de que Ron le contará la verdad, pero su hermano solo hablaba con la castaña y cuando estaba solo, bueno no había salido precisamente bien:

¡Hey, Ron!, ¿qué estas haciendo?- se había acercado a su hermano quien estaba sentado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de la sala común, mirando hacia el cielo, aprovechando que Hermione no se veía por ningún lado y Potter aun estaba en la enfermería.

Pienso-fue la respuesta simple.

¿Pensar?, ja, ja, ja, y ¿sobre qué?- había pedido con curiosidad.

Harry.

¡Ah!, y supongo que sobre lo que pasó con el profesor Quirell.

Sí.

Mmm, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió Ron?

Demasiadas cosas.

Esa no es una respuesta- dijo frunciendo el ceño

Lo es.

¿Quiero saber lo que paso, Ronald?, la gente anda diciendo que estuvieron en peligro de muerte.

La gente dice muchas cosas.

¿Desde cuando diablos esquivas las preguntas?- no se había dado cuenta de que había apretado los puños en el enojo que le recorría- Es por Potter- había afirmado- ese mocoso es una mala influencia para ti, arrastrándote al peligro.

No te atrevas- Ron se había puesto de pie, y lo miraba con tanta fuerza en sus ojos azules, que sin querer había retrocedido un par de pasos- Harry trato de detenernos de ir con él, y ahora ni siquiera sabemos si se despertará, así que no te atrevas a decir nada malo sobre él- había finalizado girando para irse. Y él estaba seguro que sería a la enfermería de nuevo para preguntar si Potter estaba consiente.

Él se había sentido como un cobarde en ese momento, miserable de sí mismo, él no creía poseer la misma fuerza que Ron había mostrado en esa conversación, y su hermanito apenas tenía once años. Él había deseado que Harry y Ron no se conocieran.

Durante el verano del segundo año, estaba seguro de que la amistad de ambos chicos se había roto, Potter no había respondido ninguna de las cartas de su hermano, él había comentado que el chico no era más que un arrogante, que seguramente no creía que Ron valiera su tiempo y el esfuerzo, él había confiado en que el orgullo de Ron, le llevase a dejar a Potter.

Pero esa vez, su hermano no había escogido a Potter antes que él, no, su hermano había elegido a Potter sobre su propio orgullo. Se había aliado con los gemelos para traer a Potter a casa, y había odiado cada parte de ese verano. Había odiado como la habitación de Ron, paso a ser la habitación de Ron y Harry, como cada vez que se necesitaba a su hermano lo único que tenía que hacer era buscar una cabeza pelinegra, como su hermano soltaba carcajadas que nadie entendía a no ser por la sonrisa suave de Potter, había odiado como ambos solo se sentaban frente a la chimenea en silenciosa compañía, sin siquiera intercambiar miradas como los gemelos.

Cada año, había aborrecido a Potter, más y más. Por robarle a su hermano, por llevar a Ron a ser un gran hombre y un gran mago, por haber usurpado su lugar. Él siempre había creído, que lo que Ron llegará a ser en Hogwarts se debería a sus consejos, a su mano guía, y Potter solo había destrozado ese sueño.

Claro, él era Percy Weasley, el perfecto, el premio anual. Pero Ron, él se había convertido en una parte del trío de oro, todos en Hogwarts sabía quién era, los Gryffindors admiraban su valentía, el que hubiese vivido tantas pruebas, el hecho de que hubiese ido a batallas reales sin siquiera terminar la escuela. Los Hupplefuls admiraban su lealtad, que permaneciera siempre allí, siempre constante y confiable. Los Ravenclaw sabía que era brillante de alguna manera, que no necesitaba los libros que de una forma les mantenía vivos, y los Sly, bueno, admiraban que era capaz de permanecer sutil cuando convenía, sabían que era capaz de formular buenos planes, de tener grandes estrategias, al fin y al cabo la casa de la serpiente siempre se había enorgullecido de tener a los mejores jugadores de ajedrez. Pero él, solo era Percy Weasley, un perfecto más, solo otro premio anual.

Su odio solo había crecido cuando el declaro que el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto, en el fondo él le había creído, en el fondo él sabía que Potter no mentía, pero su odio había sido más grande que su razón. Él solo había sentido rabia, cuando Ron en vez de apartarse de Potter (que era un hombre marcado, que estaba en lo más alto en la lista para asesinar del señor oscuro más terrible de los últimos siglos), se había quedado a su lado.

Será mejor, que tú y Hermione, no me hablen más- había dicho Potter mientras miraba la lluvia caer- estarán en demasiado peligro.

No digas estupideces, estaremos siempre contigo.

No vale la pena, Ron.

¿Qué?, ¿Qué es lo que no vale la pena?

Yo.- había dicho Potter, y él que estaba escondido detrás de un tapiz no podía estar más de acuerdo, el pelinegro no valía la vida de su hermano.

Eres un tarado- había dicho Ron con enojo, mientras golpeaba a Potter en la cabeza- por supuesto que vales la pena. Eres mi mejor amigo, Harry, eres mi hermano, yo saltaría frente un Avada por ti-y esa afirmación le había dado un escalofrío, porque él nunca pensó que Ron fuese así, o que tuviese la determinación que se oía en su voz.

Lo sé- había dicho Potter que ahora miraba de frente a Ron-, porque yo también lo haría. Y es lo que me da miedo.

¿Miedo?- la voz de Ron era claramente incrédula.

Si algo te pasa, a ti o a Herms, ¿cómo se supone que debo seguir viviendo?

No nos pasará nada, Harry- y él sabía que esa era una promesa vacía, que no podía sostenerla- Además, siempre estaremos juntos, somos hermanos, ¿no?

Siempre juntos-había repetido Potter a modo de juramento.

Él había discutido con su familia, les había abandonado a la puerta de una guerra, él se había comportado como un idiota, pero él solo quería una cosa, que Ron nunca hubiese conocido a Harry Potter.

Sabes que es verdad, maldito idiota- Ron le había gritado con ira- Harry jamás mentiría.

Claro, el gran niño que vivió, no puede mentir, ¿cierto?- había respondido él airado.

Tú no lo conoces, Percy-Ron había dicho de repente con un suspiro tranquilo, medio derrotado.

¿Y tú sí?, ¿crees que eres especial solo porque dice que es tu amigo?- había bramado con rabia- no eres más que un tonto, que no se da cuenta que nunca será nada más que el segundón de Harry Potter.

Tú no entiendes- y en ese momento Percy, se había dado cuenta de que era cierto, él no entendía a Ron, su amistad, el no conocía a su hermano si es que alguna vez lo hizo.

¿De verdad, vas a dejar que Potter se interponga en medio de nuestra familia?- había pedido, suplicando por dentro que Ron lo eligiera a él.

Harry es mi familia también, y yo no voy a dejarlo de lado solo porque me pides que elija entre mis hermanos. Yo no voy abandonar a Harry.

Luego de la guerra cuando todo había terminado, cuando quedaba el dolor sordo de haber perdido a Fred, de casi haber perdido todo lo que conocían y amaban, en su duelo él había gritado por única vez su deseo en voz alta.

Deseo que jamás hubieses conocido a Ron- le había gritado a Harry en la cara en el patio de la madriguera- así mi familia estaría completa, hubiéramos estado a salvo.- él había visto la cara desencajada de su madre, la decepción en su padre y la tristeza en sus hermanos, pero en Ron, en Ron había visto rabia, solo ira, antes de que se había adelantado a darle un puñetazo.

No- había sido la voz suave de Potter, él se había burlado, como si eso parará a su temperamental hermano. Pero había funcionado cuando le había puesto una mano sobre el hombro- Déjalo.

¿Dejarlo?- dijo Ron mientras se daba la vuelta a ver al azabache- Él no entiende nada, no tiene derecho.

Te equivocas Ron, él tiene derecho, es su dolor- y le había sonreído con una tristeza, que Percy había sentido vergüenza de sí mismo- pero sí, él no entiende. Ven, vamos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

Y aunque era la única vez que lo había dicho lo había seguido pensando, aun cuando veía a sus sobrinos, que eran tan parecidos a Potter y tan enérgicos como Gin, él no podía evitar sentirse así.

Porque cada vez que veía a Ron y Potter sentados frente al fuego en silenciosa compañía riéndose de algo que solo ellos sabían, mientras los veía sentados tranquilamente mientras sus sobrinos e incluso sus hijas, oían embelesados sus historias que no tenían nada que ver con las aventuras que habían pasado, o mientras en la calle oía algún niño exclamar feliz que su cromo de las ranas de chocolate tenía al gran Ron Weasley, el héroe de Hogwarts y mejor amigo del elegido, el seguía deseando que Ron no supiese quien era Potter.

Porque Percy siempre sentiría que era un cobarde al lado de ellos, porque siempre sabría que el no conocía a Ron, siempre sabría que él no entendía a su hermano menor, porque aunque Ron nunca quisiera elegir entre sus hermanos, él siempre estaría al lado de Harry.

Por eso Percy siempre había deseado que Ron nunca hubiese conocido a Harry Potter, porque él nunca sería el hermano que Harry era para Ron.

**NA:** Por favor deja un review, si has leído este capítulo.


	4. Fred y George

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer son creación y propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

**FRED Y GEORGE,**

**AUNQUE AL FINAL SOLO ERA GEORGE.**

George, siempre había querido ser un tipo simple, alguien que no se complicará demasiado la vida, que fuese sencillo con lo que creía, con lo que pensaba y sentía, él quería tener una vida feliz, clara, sin demasiadas turbulencias de los que tenían más problemas que tiempo. Por eso, él y Fred tenían una personalidad fácil para la risa, no se preocupaban demasiado, siempre encontraban la forma más sencilla frente a los problemas, ellos creían firmemente que el mundo tendía a resolverse solo y que en cierto sentido solo tenían que esperar.

Había sido un pensamiento ingenuo, había sido una forma infantil de querer vivir, y pronto el destino les había mostrado que la vida no era justa ni sencilla, que los problemas vendrían aun cuando ellos no estuviesen detrás de ellos, y que sin importar qué, habrían algunas cosas que les preocuparían de forma infinita.

Había sido mirando a Harry y Ron, que se habían dado cuento de eso, mirando a su hermano menor y su mejor amigo, se habían dado cuenta de que la vida no era simple y que jamás sería sencilla, por primera vez se habían dado cuenta de que ellos no eran más que dos ingenuos ciegos al mundo real.

Fred y George amaban las bromas, eso era tan obvio como decir que la lluvia caía del cielo o que los magos y las brujas podían hacer magia. Les gustaba poder reírse a carcajadas, y adoraban el hecho de que eran gemelos, para ellos no podía haber sido de una mejor manera, porque así, ellos compartían un vinculo único, el uno sabía exactamente lo que el otro pensaba, y siempre eran capaces de sacarle una sonrisa al otro no importa que tan enfadada hubiera llegado su madre o que tan rotundo hubiese sido el fracaso de un nuevo invento.

Fred y George sabían que eran únicos, que de todos sus hermanos serían los que estarían más cerca, que no habría tormenta que pudiese alejarlos, sí, ellos sabían un montón de cosas de sí mismos, como que jamás permitirían que nadie le hiciera daño al otro. El problema era que al estar siempre juntos, ellos también tendían a alejarse de sus otros hermanos. No, era que no los amarán, no, ellos los querían mucho, solo que no era lo mismo, porque ellos eran únicos.

O lo fueron, por lo menos ellos fueron únicos hasta que Ron conoció a Harry. Claro ellos eran los que los habían presentado, incluso fueron ellos quienes habían conocido primero a Harry, pero no fue hasta final del año escolar que se habían dado cuenta de que eran buenos amigos, aun más de que en realidad se habían convertido en hermanos.

Pero había sido en el verano cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya no eran únicos.

Era una noche más del verano, habían estado jugando casi todo el día cerca del lago y estaban agotados, lo suficiente como para solo charlar ruidosamente en la cena y luego dirigirse a su habitación a dormir, cosa que habían hecho a penas su cabeza toco la almohada.

Habían sido despertados por un ruido sordo, y luego Fred había sentido a alguien sacudiendo su hombro, cansado como estaba, él solo se había dado la vuelta y ocultado su cabeza debajo de la almohada, sin intención de levantarse para averiguar quien estaba en su cuarto. Y luego había sentido un frío repentino, alguien había tirado sus cubiertas hacia abajo.

¿Qué demonios?- dijo Fred medio atontado, hasta que centro sus ojos azules en su hermano menor- ¿Eres imbécil o qué, Ron?, ¿Qué demonios crees qué estas haciendo?

Necesito tu ayuda- había dicho Ron.

Claro- había respondido rodando los ojos- y lo que sea tenía que hacerse a las once de la noche, ¿no?- termino con sarcasmo, ¿por qué Ron lo despertó a él y no a George?, estaba más allá de él, pero solo quería dormir de nuevo.

En realidad, sí- dijo Ron mirándolo con seriedad mientras se ponía de pie- debía ser a esta hora, sino podríamos quedar atrapados por mamá y eso es lo último que necesito en este momento- termino mientras comenzaba a sacudir a George.

¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- había pedido George una vez estaba más lucido.

Tomar el coche de papá y volar hasta Surrey, llegar a Privet Drive, y tomar a Harry a casa- dijo Ron mientras comenzaba a rebuscar en sus armarios antes de tirarles un par de puentes gruesos de lana a cada uno.

¿Estás loco – dijo Fred.

O por fin tu cerebro se fue de viaje?- dijo George.

Mamá nos mataría si se da cuenta- terminaron al unísono.

Lo sé- dijo Ron, ya cerca de la puerta- si nos descubre y es demasiado malo, tomare la culpa, pero necesito llegar a Privet Drive hoy, con ustedes será más rápido y seguro para mí y Harry. No puedo preocuparme por conducir el coche también.

Ni decir que no habían entendido nada de esa última parte, pero con una mirada entre ambos siguieron a Ron hasta el cobertizo, habían atravesado medio país y había rescatado al niño-que-vivió.

Solo en el coche cuando volaban en medio de un cielo estrellado se dieron cuenta por primera vez que ya no eran únicos y que además de eso, eran un par de ingenuos.

Estaba preocupado- afirmo Ron, un tiempo después del silencio que se había establecido cuando Harry había acabado de contar su historia sobre el elfo domestico.

No pude hacer nada- respondió Harry, desviando su mirada de la ventana para centrarla en Ron, con los ojos verdes cansados.

Fred se dio cuenta en ese momento, que los dos niños tenían una conversación en silencio, como las que él tenía con George, se dio cuenta de que ninguno necesitaba palabras porque sabían lo que él otro quería decirle, que ambos se conocían tan bien como él y su gemelo. Y eso lo sorprendió, al fin y al cabo, él conocía a George desde que nacieron, pero Harry y Ron apenas se conocían desde hace un año.

No es justo- dijo su hermano.

Nadie dijo que lo fuera- había respondido el azabache.

No quiere decir que me guste- devolvió Ron mientras le alcanzaba una serie de pociones a Harry, haciendo que los ojos de los gemelos se fueran más ancho. Ellos sabían que tener barras en la ventana no era normal, que tener pasadores fuera de su puerta tampoco, que las cosas de Harry estuviesen encerradas con candado y lejos de él, era algo más que extraño.

Pero esto, era como un bludger a la cara. No todas las familias son amorosas. Lo sabían pero no lo habían entendido, su ingenuidad no los había dejado comprender eso. Y aquí su hermano menor lo sabía y se había preparado contra ello.

No tiene que hacerlo- había dicho Harry con tristeza- Gracias- dijo tendiendo los frascos a Ron luego de haber engullido todo su contenido.

Algún día- había afirmado su hermano con una voz llena de determinación, mientras que el pelinegro solo le había dado una sonrisa, que ambos gemelos sabían tenía información que ellos no podían entender. Y por primera vez se dieron cuenta de lo molesto que eso era, lo irritante que era estar por fuera del chat de dos personas que eran únicas, como ellos lo había sido.

Conforme el tiempo había pasado, Fred y George solo habían demostrado día a día que no eran más que dos pequeños ingenuos, dos niños inocentes y que de alguna manera que no podían entender Ron había crecido, que era más viejo y sabio que ellos, incluso más que Bill y Charlie.

Y comprendieron que ellos también tenían que crecer, que tenían que enfrentar problemas que nunca habían considerado, que la vida no era sencilla, y que si no crecían sería imposible para ellos cuidar de Harry y Ron. Se dieron cuenta de que en la madriguera todos pensaban que ya no había un par de gemelos, sino dos. Que en Hogwarts la gente siempre esperaba ver a Ron para encontrar a Harry, o se dirigían a Harry si necesitaban a Ron, se dieron cuenta de que nunca él uno estaba lejos del otro.

Y eso les parecía divertido y molesto, como un chiste oído demasiadas veces. Aunque en él fondo ambos también pensarán que Harry y Ron solo eran un caso extraño raro de gemelos no idénticos de diferentes madres, y que por lo tanto Harry era tanto su hermano como Ron lo era.

Ellos habían sido únicos y no podían por su vida entender como Ron y Harry parecían compartir todo, desde la sangre y los pensamientos, cuando habían sido dos extraños una vez. Su hermandad la entendía, al fin y al cabo era la que los gemelos tenían pero ellos no podían comprender como había sucedido.

Así que cuando en el cuarto año Ron se había alejado de Harry en el inicio del torneo de los tres magos, ellos pensaron que volverían a ser amigos, claro que sí, pero que no estarían tan cerca él uno del otro. Al fin y al cabo, Fred y George nunca habían tenido una pelea así, ellos nunca desconfiarían del otro. Por eso cuando vieron de nuevo a los dos amigos, de nuevo como los hermanos que se habían declarado a ser, estaban confundidos.

Hola, chicos- habían saludado a coro.

Hola- había respondido Harry con una sonrisa fácil, mientras que Ron solo había dado un cabezazo de reconocimiento.

¿Ron, ya se disculpo?- comenzó Fred

O es necesario que tengamos una charla con él- dijo George

Además, siempre tenemos- siguió Fred.

Algunas bromas que necesitan ser probadas- termino George.

No- había dicho Harry, y los había igualado a ambos con una mirada esmeralda seria, que les recordó la única vez que habían tratado de jugar una broma a Ron en el castillo y había dado como resultado una revancha terrible por parte del joven Potter. Desde allí nunca habían tratado de hacer caer a Ron, habían recibido claro el mensaje de Harry, nadie se mete con Ron.- Hemos solucionado todo.

¿De verdad?- dijo George mirando mal a su hermano- ¿Solo lo has perdonado y ya?

Sí- dijo Harry- pero esta bien que no lo entiendan

Es algo complicado entre nosotros- siguió Ron

Pero es la forma en como ambos somos- lo retomo el pelinegro.

No podrían entender- dijo su hermano menor

Aunque quisieran-dijo Harry

Así que no nos molestaremos- dijo Ron.

En explicar algo así- había terminado el azabache.

Ellos solo se habían quedado ahí boquiabiertos a la conversación doble que habían visto, nunca había conocido a alguien que pudiera hacer la charla de esa manera, tal como ellos lo habían hecho, de la forma única en que ellos podían conversar. Algo que hasta ahora los había hecho únicos, claro hasta que Ron y Harry estaban juntos.

Solo mucho tiempo después, cuando George estaba sentado en el patio de la madriguera mirando hacia el patio de flores, cuando trataba de librarse del dolor de la muerte de Fred. Había recordado esa conversación y por fin la había entendido. Harry había perdonado a Ron no porque fuera noble, no porque fuera lo correcto, Harry había perdonado a Ron porque lo había aceptado con todos sus defectos y cualidades, porque el pelinegro no le pedía perfección a su hermano y Ron no estaba fingiendo darla, ellos solo habían sido leales el uno al otro, aun a través de sus propios temores y fallas.

George nunca había pensado que Fred lo pudiera dejar, pero Harry sabia que Ron siempre volvería, y eso era algo que George nunca había tenido que considerar.

Él se había dado cuenta en ese momento, mientras estaba de luto por su hermano, que ellos habían sido ingenuos, pensando que su hermandad podría ser más fuerte que la de Ron y Harry. Ellos habían obviado el hecho de que mientras había sido la sangre y el destino quienes los habían hecho gemelos, la mitad del otro, Ron y Harry habían elegido eso, habían puesto su voluntad detrás de su hermandad, que sus lazos eran de confianza ganada y amor desinteresado.

No, no había forma de que pudieran comparar lo que él una vez tuvo con Fred, con lo que Ron y Harry tenían, porque al fin y al cabo ellos habían elegido para ser hermanos. Era solo una forma distinta de un mismo cariño. Además él sabía como era tener un gemelo, aun cuando su alma doliera en el pensamiento mismo.

Solo años después, cuando su hijo era quien jugaba bromas con James, George miraría a Ron y Harry reír juntos, mientras sus ojos brillaban con el conocimiento mutuo, y sentiría una nota de nostalgia junto con el molesto conocimiento de su propia ingenuidad.

Entonces, recordaría como una vez había estado tan cerca de su hermano gemelo y aunque él amará a sus demás hermanos siempre habría un espacio entre ellos como cuando Fred había estado en su vida. Y ahora mirando a Ron y Harry mientras estos perseguían a sus hijos por el patio de la madriguera, sintió una punzada de nostalgia porque ellos dos siempre serían un recordatorio de lo que tuvo con Fred.

Porque él jamás podría remplazar a su hermano, porque él jamás encontraría a alguien así de nuevo, porque él jamás tuvo que buscarlo y ganarlo, como Ron y Harry, porque él ya había nacido con alguien a su lado, y no sabría ni en mil años como encontrar un hermano en medio del mundo que pudiese entender sus miradas. Porque siempre había un espacio entre sus hermanos y él, a pesar de que estuviese más cerca de Ron y Harry que con nadie.

Y él se quedaría allí con una sonrisa triste, sabiendo que no era tan ingenuo para pensar que alguna vez tendría algo como eso de nuevo….porque él nunca sería el hermano que Harry era para Ron.

NA: **AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW, ME ALEGRA EL DÍA BASTANTE ENCONTRARLOS Y LEERLOS. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA! ASÍ QUE DE NUEVO, POR FAVOR, DEJEN REVIEWS.**

_**Si creo que alguien entendería a Ron y Harry algún nivel creo que serían los gemelos.**_


	5. Ginny

_Disclaimer: __**Todos los personajes reconocibles, así como lugares y objetos pertenecen al mundo de Harry Potter, y ese mundo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, porque si yo tuviese una mano en él, Lily Potter no sería tan admirada.**_

**GINNY.**

* * *

Ser el más pequeño de una numerosa familia siempre supone un montón de ventajas, y más que nada supone que tienes un montón de atención centrada en ti, pues al fin y al cabo eres el que más tiene que ser cuidado. Para Ginny esto siempre había sido cierto, aun más cuando ella era la única niña de una familia compuesta casi en su exclusividad por hombres, todos se esmeraban por protegerla y por complacerla, ella había crecido siendo una pequeña princesa, aunque nunca lo admitiese en voz alta. Ella siempre diría (inclusive así misma) que era una mujer independiente que no requería ser tratada de forma diferente. Pero en el fondo sabría que siempre sería una princesita.

Y como una princesa, ella siempre había soñado con conocer a su príncipe azul, recuerda que cuando era muy pequeña su príncipe era similar a su papá, pero con la valentía de Bill, que ya estaba en Hogwarts y ella creía que era la persona más valiente que conocía, y este príncipe suyo era tan inteligente como Percy, y aventurero como Charlie y divertido como los gemelos. Pero cuando había crecido un poco más, cuando tenía ocho años, su príncipe cambio; ella decidió que su príncipe sería Harry Potter, que era muy valiente porque había vencido un mago oscuro cuando era un bebé, y que por lo tanto era una muy buena persona.

Ella recuerda que su primer príncipe no tenía nada de Ron, quizás era porque Ron había sido el más pequeño antes de que ella naciera, quizás era porque Ron de todos los varones Weasley era el menor, quizás era porque siempre estaban los dos compitiendo por la atención de sus hermanos y sus padres, quizás era porque aunque eran los más cercanos en edad, eran extremadamente diferentes, pues ella era una princesa y Ron era Ronnikins, quien Fred y George habían tratado que los gnomos del jardín se lo llevarán como un obsequio cuando tenía cuatro años. Quizás era porque Ron era de todos el único que podía ignorarla cuando se lo proponía.

O quizás porque Ron siempre la hacia sentir como si tuviese que competir y ganar.

Para ella Ron siempre había sido con quien competir, era de todos sus hermanos el único que no admiraba. Él no tenía la valentía de Bill, ya que siempre corría a esconderse cuando veía una araña. Él no tenía el espíritu aventurero de Charlie, siempre quedándose cerca de casa. Él no tenía la inteligencia de Percy, siempre haciendo preguntas de lo que no conocía, diciendo estupideces sin sentido. Él no tenía la inventiva traviesa de los gemelos, siendo siempre soso y predecible cuando se enojaba. Lo único que lo distinguía era ser el menor de sus hermanos mayores, algo que tenía ella misma. Así que ella siempre terminaba compitiendo con Ron, y siempre terminaba ganando, a excepción de cuando Ron quería ignorarla.

Así que cuando la primera carta de Ron llegó ella estaba lista para oír todos los detalles aburridos de lo que su hermano hacia en Hogwarts, pues desde siempre su mamá había leído en voz alta la correspondencia de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, ella había quedado aturdida cuando la carta había sido terminada de leer, ¿su hermano era amigo de Harry Potter?, ¿cómo?, ella estaba segura de algo, de todos sus hermanos Ron era el menos admirable.

Y sin embargo, poco a poco ella tuvo que concentrarse realmente duro para no admitirse a sí misma que Ron, ya no era el niño con el que ella había crecido, que era quizás la persona más admirable que ella conocía. Que con el paso de las años, su hermano se había ido elevando en uno de los magos más grandes de la historia, tejiendo una leyenda a su alrededor, paso a paso y en silencio el pequeño Ronnikins se había convertido en alguien cuyo nombre sería susurrado con respeto y admiración por muchos.

Pero siempre hubo pistas, pequeñas y sutiles del cambio de su hermano, como cuando había ingresado por primera vez a Hogwarts, ella había estado muy emocionada de empezar su primer año en la escuela de magia, casi rebotando de energía por las paredes, había pasado hasta altas horas de la noche escribiéndole a Tom sobre todas las cosas maravillosas que esperaba encontrar.

Había bajado temprano en la mañana al gran comedor, pues quería tener tiempo por si se perdía en su camino, después de muchos más giros de los que habían tomado la noche anterior había logrado llegar a la espectacular sala. Mientras comía su desayuno, algunos estudiantes habían entrado y poco a poco la mesa de Gryffindor había comenzado a llenarse. Cerca de ella un grupo de estudiantes de tercer año se había sentado charlando ruidosamente, cuando uno de los chicos se había girado para tomar la jarra de jugo que estaba frente de ella, se le había quedado mirando.

— ¿Eres una Weasley, verdad?- había preguntado el estudiante mayor.

— Sí- había dicho con una sonrisa, ella sabía que su cabello era revelador, así que para que negarlo.

— Mmm-había dicho el estudiante pensativo- ya lo suponía, bueno esperemos ver que aventuras tendrás tú- dijo con una risita entre dientes- quizás sean tan memorables como las de tu hermano.

— ¿Aventuras?- había dicho inclinando la cabeza en el pensamiento, tratando de saber a lo que se refería este chico, así que decidiéndose por lo fácil, había preguntado- ¿cuál de mis hermanos?

— Claro- dijo el muchacho riéndose- con todos los que tienes, pero pensé que sería obvio que sería tu hermano mayor, Ron.

El chico había vuelto poco después a su conversación con sus amigos mientras ella se quedaba con el ceño fruncido, ¿aventuras?, claro sabía que Ron había estado en la enfermería el año pasado, pero no más detalles que eso, y la idiotez que había hecho anoche con el coche, no era precisamente lo que ella imaginaba por aventura, así que estaba en una perdida en cuanto a lo que el estudiante mayor se refería como aventura.

Ese no había sido un buen año, claro por fin había logrado conocer a Harry Potter pero siempre terminaba haciendo el ridículo de sí misma cuando él estaba demasiado cerca, claro Fred y George le prestaban mucha atención, incluyéndola en algunas de sus bromas e incluso jugando unas pocas en ella, y Percy siempre preguntaba por su tarea y la ayudaba cuando no podía comprender algún tema, y su mamá escribía cada semana e incluso Bill y Charlie enviaban algunas cartas para ella. Y sin embargo, ella se encontró en una de las posiciones que más odiaba, se encontró siendo ignorada por Ron, y eso le molesto profundamente.

No fue sino muchos años después que se dio cuenta de que su enojo se debía a que se había acostumbrado a Ron tratando de competir con ella, de que se había acostumbrado de que su hermano estuviese pendiente de ella como lo estaban los demás, y no fue hasta mucho más tiempo después que comprendió que Ron no la estaba ignorando, sino que su hermano simplemente había elegido vivir de una forma que ella no comprendería hasta su séptimo año, que su hermano de cierta forma simplemente había crecido de repente. No fue hasta mucho después que entendió que era ella quien ignoraba a Ron, porque él no era ya quien ella conocía.

Cuando todo el desastre de la cámara secreta había pasado, cuando había logrado salir de la enfermería, faltando solo un día para ir a casa, ella se había levantado muy temprano en la madrugada, no serían si quiera las tres de la mañana, cuando una pesadilla sobre Tom y el basilisco la había despertado. Se sentía tan intranquila que había decidido ir a la sala común para tratar de calmarse frente al fuego, sin embargo cuando llegó allí se detuvo, pues ya había alguien sentado mirando firmemente las llamas, así que se quedo allí confundida y asustada, hasta que oyó suaves pasos bajar de los dormitorios de los niños, por lo que se escondió a un más entre las sombras para no ser vista.

Casi había soltado un chillido cuando se dio cuenta que del que bajaba por las escaleras no era otro que Harry Potter, quien camino hasta la figura frente al fuego y se había sentado a su lado en un silencio contemplativo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?- dijo Harry de pronto.

— Todo lo que sucedió en la cámara- había respondido la voz de Ron para su sorpresa.

— Ginny estará bien- había dicho el pelinegro con convicción- es una chica fuerte.- termino haciéndola sonrojar en la oscuridad.

— Lo sé. Sé que ella estará bien con el tiempo, esto solo la hará más fuerte- respondió Ron. Dando un fuerte suspiro había girado para ver al niño que vivió a los ojos- lo que me molesta no es eso. Lo que me molesta es que casi moriste allí abajo y parece que no te importa, que ha nadie le importa, no tanto como lo hacen con Ginny por lo menos.- Y ella se había sentido en ese momento inexplicablemente avergonzada.

— Ginny es una niña inocente Ron- había respondido el azabache- además, claro que la gente se preocupa, ella tiene una familia que le echaría de menos, ella pertenece a un lugar y a personas que la aman.

— ¿Y tú?- había dicho su hermano, haciendo que Harry girará su rostro a la chimenea, ocultando sus rasgos- ¿es que no eres inocente?, ¿crees que a nadie le importaría que murieses?

— Claro que importaría, soy el niño que vivió- había dicho Harry con una risa amarga- pero mi familia esta muerta Ron, además recuerda lo que vi en el espejo.- había finalizado con un suspiro triste, dejándola confundida, aunque parecía que su hermano si sabía a que se refería.

— Hermione lloro toda la tarde- había dicho Ron de repente como si cambiase de tema, lo que no la sorprendería, pues para ella su hermano tenía la capacidad emocional de una langosta. Sin embargo, su comentario había hecho a Harry levantar la cabeza y mirarlo con preocupación- estaba destrozada con la idea de que pudieras haber muerto.- terminó mirando al ojiverde con intensidad.- Y yo no he podido dormir desde entonces pensando en los mismo, pudiste morir Harry.

— No sucedió- dijo Harry con la voz suave.

— No, no paso- estuvo de acuerdo su hermano- pero casi lo hace. ¿Y entonces que hubiera sucedido? Creo que yo terminaría acompañando a Lockhart en San Mugo, no creo que pudiera vivir sabiendo que te lleve hasta tu muerte y no lo pude evitar.

— Que fuéramos a la cámara no fue tu culpa- había dicho Harry con una sorprendente determinación, fijando a su hermano con sus ojos esmeralda.

— Pero casi mueres- dijo su hermano con un susurro sin apartar los ojos- Hermione y yo estaríamos perdidos Harry, no podríamos seguir con nuestra vida, todo sería inútil, horrible, no sabríamos como vivir sin ti a nuestro lado.

— Ron, yo…

— No- había interrumpido su hermano- puede que tus papas estén muertos, pero tú eres parte de mi familia y de la de Hermione, no entiendes que nos destrozaría que cualquier cosa te pasará. Es que no ves que no es justo que esto te pase a ti.

— Claro que lo veo- dijo Harry con resignación- pero la vida rara vez es justa, créeme.

— Lo sé- dijo su hermano poniéndole una mano en el hombro al niño pelinegro y dándole un apretón- pero créeme cuando te digo que eres mi familia, Har, y si algo te pasa, voy a terminar yéndome contigo, hay tristezas con las que simplemente no se puede vivir.

Ella no había oído más, simplemente había regresado a su dormitorio, con la cabeza dando vueltas. Para ella Harry solamente la había salvado como los príncipes azules hacen, ella no había pensado que en realidad no era trabajo de él para hacer algo como eso, que no tenía por qué hacerlo, y entonces, una verdad se estrelló contra ella con fuerza; para Harry ella solo era la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Y no obstante, lo que la tenía más confundida era su hermano. Desde cuando Ron era así de profundo, desde cuando su hermano era así de considerado, desde cuando su hermano era la persona que había visto en la sala común.

Pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de una cosa importante; que el Ron que ella creía conocer, el niño con el que había crecido, ese niño no era Ron, que su hermano era más complejo, que el verdadero Ron Weasley era el que existía al lado de Harry Potter. Se dio cuenta que su hermano era alguien tan distinto de su idea, que ella había terminado ignorando todas las pequeñas pistas de lo que Ron era, a favor de seguir pensando que su hermano no era admirable. De creer que ella aun podría competir contra él y que podría ganar. Se dio cuenta con suma tristeza de que era ella quien ignoraba a Ron.

Ella absurdamente se negaba a ver lo grande que Ron era, aun cuando se estrellara con toda dureza contra ella. Como cuando en su cuarto año, habían quedado atrapados en la oficina de Umbridge con la patrulla inquisidora, ella recuerda como habían logrado escapar dejando un revoltijo de estudiantes de Slytherin maldecidos detrás de ellos.

Había corrido por los pasillos hasta el hall de entrada, donde Ron se había detenido, él había respirado hondo y se había girado a ellos, recuerda como se había quedado quieta y derecha rápidamente, ella nunca había visto ni creído que los ojos de su hermano pudiesen mostrar tanta determinación y fuerza.

— Es mejor que regresen a la sala común- había dicho Ron de repente con la voz seria.

— No- había respondido Neville- sabemos que van alguna parte, a hacer algo importante, vamos con ustedes.

— Esto no es una simple aventura- dijo su hermano fijándolos con su mirada azul- ni un entrenamiento de la armada, esto es una situación de vida o muerte, esto hace parte de la guerra.

— Vamos a participar- dijo Luna con la voz soñadora sonando extrañamente seria- es nuestra decisión sobre a que lado pertenecemos en la guerra.

— Luego de esto no hay marcha atrás- había dicho su hermano- esta es su decisión, sin embargo yo prefiero que regresen a la torre.

— ¿Y lo vamos a hacer solo porque tu lo dices?- había dicho ella tratando de mostrarle a Ron que no le interesaba lo que él creyese, que ella iba a hacer lo que quería, aunque estuviese asustada.

— Ya dije que es su decisión, pero si vienen harán lo que yo diga hasta que nos reunamos con Harry, y él pueda organizarnos- dijo su hermano con un borde duro en la voz que no dejaba lugar a la objeción- ¿soy claro?

— Sí- había murmurado todos de repente incomodos con este Ron extrañamente fuerte.

— Bien, entonces será mejor que nos apuremos, Harry y Hermione están en el bosque prohibido- dijo su hermano arrancando a correr- y es mejor que empiecen a pensar en las razones por las que vendrán con nosotros, pues Harry no será tan fácil de convencer, será obstinado sobre ustedes a quedarse en el castillo- termino gritando sobre sus hombros.

Había corrido directo al bosque y aun más profundo dentro del mismo, teniendo como única guía la figura desgarbada de Ron que corría delante de todos. Recuerda como su temor iba creciendo cada vez más, preguntándose que demonios estaba pensando para seguir de todas las personas a Ron a este lugar, cómo diablos había terminado confiando en él. Sus dudas se arremolinaban en su cabeza mientras seguía corriendo en el bosque.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Ron que esta era una estupidez, que él no sabía donde se encontraban los otros dos, y que él ni siquiera sabía como demonios navegar en el bosque, cuando casi habían chocado con Harry y Hermione. Recuerda el alivio que vio en los ojos verdes del azabache cuando este miro a su hermano, la gratitud que estaba allí, como se endurecían con determinación y se instalaban con una suave preocupación. Inclusive aun mayor que la sorpresa de que su hermano en realidad sabía donde estaba Harry cuando ellos no habían dejado ninguna pista al salir de la oficina de Umbridge, era que su hermano había predicho con exactitud la reacción del pelinegro, mostrando como le conocía.

Y ella había elegido ignorar quien era Ron, ella había elegido no ver todas sus cualidades, y había sido Harry, de todas las personas quien se lo había dicho. Era su tercer mes como novios, y habían decidido tener un mini picnic en la orilla del lago negro, habían estado hablando de todo lo que se les ocurría, cuando los ojos de Harry se habían desviado al campo de Quidditch.

— Ha mejorado en su vuelo- dijo Harry con los ojos fijos en los aros superiores del campo de Quidditch.

— ¿Quien?- había preguntado tratando de identificar la figura que se veía volar.

— Ron- dijo sencillamente el pelinegro.

— Mmm- había dicho sin comprometerse- debe mejorar aun más.

— Sabes- Harry había girado y la miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes- deberías de dejar de ignorarlo como lo haces.

— Yo no ignoro a Ron- había dicho sorprendida- siempre estoy hablando con él.

— No, Gin- dijo mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello rojo detrás de su oreja- me refiero a ignorar la persona que es.

— No te entiendo- había dicho mirando al suelo, porque en el fondo sabía lo que me quería decir.

— En nuestro segundo año- dijo mientras suavemente levantaba mi rostro tomando mi mentón en sus manos- él me acompaño al bosque prohibido, y juntos mantuvimos un encuentro con la colonia de acramatulas que allí vive- ella había soltado un leve grito, pues el miedo de Ron por las arañas era bien conocido, y el hecho de que a los doce había estado cerca de un grupo de las mismas come hombres era impresionante

En nuestro cuarto año, paso toda la noche conmigo y Hermione en la biblioteca buscando una forma para pasar la segunda tarea del torneo, en nuestro primer año él se sacrifico para que pudiésemos obtener la piedra filosofal.- sus ojos de repente se habían endurecido- Deja de ignorar quien es él, o al final simplemente va a ser un desconocido. Y créeme cuando te digo que es un privilegio conocerlo.- había terminado el pelinegro con la mirada de nuevo fija en la mancha en el cielo que era su hermano, con los ojos llenos de un suave cariño.

Le había recordado esa noche hace tantos años cuando había oído a Ron y a Harry hablar, cuando su hermano había pronunciado solemnemente "_Créeme cuando te digo que eres mi familia, Har, y si algo te pasa, voy a terminar yéndome contigo, hay tristezas con las que simplemente no se puede vivir_." Ella estaba segura que era exactamente lo mismo para su novio, y que eso no podría ser cambiado nunca.

Y aun, ahora cuando Ron venía a su casa a pasar la tarde con Harry hablando de todo y nada, aun cuando se quedaban en el estudio de Harry hasta tarde charlando y riendo mientras bebían whisky de fuego, aun mientras los dos se iban con sus hijos y sobrinos a acampar de la forma muggle, aun cuando los dos se despedían solemnemente de la familia para partir a una misión del departamento de aurores, aun cuando Ron era el único que podía hacer sonreír a Harry cuando este se sumergía en los recuerdos de la guerra.

Ella cerraría los ojos, y trataría de ignorar a la persona en la que Ron se había convertido, tragándose las lágrimas que nunca nadie vería, porque ahora era simplemente más sencillo seguir ignorando lo admirable que su hermano era, antes de tener que reconocer que ella no conocía a su hermano, que ella no sabría de él más que el mago y la bruja promedio sabía sobre uno de los legendarios miembros del trío de oro.

Porque ella nunca había sido ni sería la hermana que Harry era para Ron.

* * *

**Por favor déjenme sus opiniones acerca de este capítulo, pues tuvo muchísimas dudas acerca de este personaje.**

**Tratare de que la próxima actualización no tarde tanto como esta, pues me faltan Ronald y los Señores Weasley.**


	6. El Señor Weasley

**Disclaimer: **_Cada personaje, lugar, hechizo o detalle que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo estoy jugando con las ideas._

**ARTHUR**

* * *

Arthur Weasley siempre había sido un padre orgulloso, él puede recordar el orgullo abrasador que le había inundado cada vez que había cargado a cada uno de sus hijos, y como el mismo sentimiento había estado presente cada vez que los veía.

Recuerda como había presumido por varios días en el ministerio de magia a cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo, que Bill había aprendido a caminar. Como cuando él había llegado a casa por el floo después de un largo día de trabajo, su pequeño primogénito se había levantado en sus temblorosas piernitas y había caminado hacia él, diciendo papá y agitando sus manitas para ser recogido.

Había pasado cerca de cuatro días contando a todo con el que se topaba que su pequeño Charlie de cuatro años sabía de memoria todas las razas de dragones que existían y aun más, que podía recitar sin equivocarse las características más importantes de cada uno de ellos.

Ni hablar de las dos semanas en las que había fastidiado a todos sus conocidos diciéndoles que su niño, que Percy, había aprendido el solito a leer y no solo eso, sino que además había aprendido por su cuenta la mayoría del libro de Historia de la Magia de Bill.

Aun podría reírse cuando se acuerda la forma en la que había charlado por largos minutos a casi todos los funcionarios del Ministerio acerca del primer experimento de los gemelos, como habían logrado tomar algunas de las hiervas del quit de pociones de Charlie y mellado una de las cacerolas de Molly, como habían cocinado una poción sirviéndose de magia accidental y como sus gallinas habían terminado ladrando por un par de días. Sí, había sido el primer experimento y gran broma de sus maravillosos gemelos.

Y que decir de Ginny, había estado en el cielo cuando su pequeña princesa nació, asegurándole a todo el mundo lo poderosa que sería porque era la séptima hija de la séptima generación sin niñas en su familia. Recuerda que había estado como una vieja chismosa acerca de la vez que había llegado a su casa con Molly después de haber tenido un paseo romántico, y habían encontrado un desastre en la cocina. Como habían entrado y encontrado a Ginny totalmente cubierta de harina, con una enorme sonrisa y mostrando con todo el orgullo de una niña de cinco años que había hecho galletas para papá.

Sí, él siempre había sido un padre orgulloso de sus hijos. Hasta Ron.

No es que él no hubiera sentido orgullo de su sexto hijo, por supuesto que no, él había presumido a todos los que conocía que nadie sería capaz de vencer a su hijo de seis años en un juego de ajedrez porque su niño era el mejor. Sin embargo al pasar de los años, cuando pensaba en Ron, había un sentimiento, pequeño pero persistente, arrastrándose por su corazón.

Al pasar de los años, Arthur había llegado a saborear la decepción por sus hijos.

Recuerda que había despedido a Ron esa mañana del primero de septiembre en la cocina de la Madriguera, porque ese día no había logrado un permiso para acompañar a su familia al anden ¾, era la primera vez que no llegaba a despedir a uno de sus hijos antes de tomar el expreso. Había llamado a Ron a la cocina y había tomado a su hijo por los hombros situándolo entre sus piernas, le había dado un suave apretón mientras le dirigía una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Sé que lo harás bien en Hogwarts, Ron- había dicho mirando los orbes azules de su hijo- Será una gran aventura para ti- (¡Oh, como ignoraba lo cierto que sus palabras serían!)

— Y si no hago ningún amigo- había dicho el pequeño pelirrojo con la voz suave, y los ojos llenos de aprensión- y si la gente se burla de mí, y si no soy bueno en la magia, y si….

— Tranquilo, hijo- había dicho interrumpiendo la letanía de incertidumbres del niño- sé que estarás bien, lo harás bien, solo sé tu Ron y todo estará bien- y había abrazado a su niño con fuerza, sin saber que su consejo marcaría la historia del mundo de la magia, que había dado el primer empujón para que su pequeño jugador de ajedrez se convirtiera en una leyenda- Solo sé tu.

Había sentido orgullo cuando había recibido la carta de Ron diciéndole que era un Gryffindor, y una alegría suave cuando su hijo le contaba con entusiasmo rebosante que su mejor amigo era Harry Potter, estaba feliz de que Ron había encontrado a alguien con quien pasar tiempo, a alguien con quien ser el mismo.

Y sin embargo había una incertidumbre que empezó a crecer en su pecho sobre esa amistad, que solo se acrecentaba cuando se había centrado en las cartas de sus otros hijos. Recordaba como Fred y George describían sus bromas para él y como comentaban rápidamente que Ron no era más que un pequeño llorón cobarde que siempre estaba acompañado de Harry. Había leído la misiva de Percy, y la cuidadosa narración sobre sus logros académicos, y sus quejas sobre lo vago que Ron era y como simplemente no se separaba del niño Potter.

Había sentido allí una punzada de algo, una leve molestia en la forma en que los chicos se referían a Ron, lo poco que podían decirle de su hermano, como cuando charlaban en vacaciones y no podían precisar algo más profundo de que le habían visto en el comedor o que pasaba su tiempo con Hermione y Harry.

Y esa inquietud estaba presente cada vez que oía algo de Ron, cada vez que leía una de las cartas de su hijo menor o cada vez que leía una referencia vaga sobre él a través de sus demás hijos. Pero sobre todo sentía esa punzada casi dolorosa atada al sentimiento de orgullo por su hijo, y poco a poco al paso del tiempo había logrado comprender lo que era.

La primera vez que había vislumbrado lo que significaba fue un día durante el verano del segundo año de Ron, él había entrado a la habitación de su sexto hijo para revisar su embalaje antes de que tuviesen que ir al ministerio por el traslador que les llevaría a Egipto para visitar a Bill. Ron estaba sentado en su cama escribiendo en un pergamino mientras mantenía un libro a su lado, la visión le había sorprendido tanto que simplemente había caminado hasta la cama con la boca ligeramente abierta.

— Mmm, ¿Ron?- se había aclarado la garganta haciendo que su hijo lo viera con sorpresa y una interrogación entre los ojos.- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

— Mi ensayo de Historia de la Magia- había respondido como si la idea de que él de todos sus chicos estuviese haciendo la tarea de verano no fuese absurda.

— Mmm, ¿por qué?- había preguntado aturdido, él sabía que si hubiesen sido los gemelos sería una broma, pero al ver la cara de Ron, solo había tomado aliento y tratado de explicarse mejor- ¿por qué tan temprano en el verano?

— ¡Ahhh!- había dicho con comprensión- Porque vamos de viaje, así, si digo que ya lo había hecho Hermione no podrá darme lata sobre porque no agregue todas las fascinantes cosas de la cultura mágica egipcia- había dicho rodando los ojos- además estoy seguro que Harry ya habrá comenzado y no quiero quedarme atrás, hicimos un compromiso sobre los deberes de verano- termino con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, dejándolo aturdido.

— Ya veo- había dicho mientras se sentaba en la cama, tratando de envolver su cabeza alrededor de lo que su hijo había dicho, pero había saltado cuando algo con una punta se había clavado en su cadera. Había metido la mano entre las mantas de su hijo, para sacar un pequeño marco cuadrado de madera, aun podía recordar lo desconcertado que se había sentido mirando la pequeña pieza- ¿Qué- qué- qué es esto?

— Oh- había dicho Ron sonrojándose profundamente y tomando el recuadro de sus manos para meterlo en el cajón de su cómoda- El profesor Dumbledore nos dio a Harry y a mí, el premio por servicios especiales al colegio, ya sabes por lo de la cámara.

— Ron, ¿por qué no nos dijiste?- había dicho mirando aturdido a su hijo menor, no podía entender como no había mencionado que había obtenido uno de los reconocimientos más importantes ofrecidos por Hogwarts- Deberíamos haber celebrado, esto es importante.

— No tanto- había contradicho su hijo mirándolo a los ojos, dejándolo sorprendido por la seriedad que había encontrado allí- Ginny es más importante y el hecho de que ella este a salvo. Además de que Harry pudo salir ileso.

Había sentido tanto orgullo de su hijo en ese momento que simplemente había sonreído y le había dado un fuerte abrazo, había murmurado en su oído que estaba muy orgulloso de él. Todavía tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando había bajado por la escalera, y a lo largo del verano cada vez que veía a su hijo menor, no obstante terminaba borrándose de su rostro dejando en cambio un sentimiento de inquietud, cuando veía a Fred y George burlarse de su hermano, resaltando cada pequeña torpeza de Ron, o como cuando veía a Bill sonriendo con displicencia a Ron como si no fuese más que un niño pequeño inoportuno.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta que podía degustar una leve decepción por sus hijos, porque parecía que de sus seis chicos ninguno comprendía a Ron.

Pero solo en el verano del cuarto año de Ron, había comprendido y aceptado para sí mismo que esa inquietud en su pecho cuando veía a sus hijos no era más que la decepción por sus niños, y que ese sentimiento que jamás había pensado podía llegar a sentir en relación con sus hijos estaba permanentemente atado a Ron, y al orgullo que sentía por su sexto pelirrojo.

Fue la primera vez que vio a Ron tal como él era, había visto a su hijo viviendo su consejo de ser solamente él, de ser él mismo. **Había visto a su hijo con Harry.**

Los vio reírse, y tener conversaciones completas con pequeñas miradas como hacían los gemelos, vio a Ron consolar a Harry con un simple apretón y a Harry impulsar el valor de Ron con una sola seña, vio a cada uno completar el pensamiento del otro, vio como entendían sus miedos y sabían sus propios deseos y sueños. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Ron había encontrado en Harry un hermano, y ese simple conocimiento había hecho que su corazón se calentara para el pequeño pelinegro, ese conocimiento había hecho que el considerase al azabache como un octavo hijo, él como el resto del mundo se dio cuenta que Ron y Harry vendrían permanentemente juntos, que el uno de alguna manera significaba el otro.

Recuerda que una tarde, faltando unos pocos días para que los chicos se marcharan a Hogwarts para empezar su cuarto año, se había sentado en el porche de la Madriguera mirando a sus hijos jugando en el patio un juego absurdo de recolectar la mayor cantidad de gnomos.

La puerta se había abierto y a su lado se había sentado Harry, juntos habían visto en silencio jugar a los demás, disfrutando de la cálida brisa de los primeros días del otoño.

Ron acababa de hacer una muy buena finta para evitar que Fred le quitase los gnomos que había recolectado hasta el momento, y ahora estaba en una carrera evitando a sus hermanos, con muchos movimientos espectaculares.

— ¡Vamos Ron!- había gritado entonces Harry animando con una sonrisa al más pequeño de los pelirrojos- ¡Gánales a todos!

— Lo esta haciendo bien, ¿verdad?- le había dicho en medio de una carcajada a Harry- No creo que ninguno de los chicos pensaran que era tan bueno.

— Sí, lo sé- había dicho el ojiverde mirando más serio de repente- la gente tiende a hacer eso, pensar que él no es tan bueno. Es una lástima que no se den cuenta de quien es él.

— Sé que es difícil- había reconocido mirando con tristeza a Ron- ser el más pequeño de todos, que sus hermanos ya tengan una serie de logros, no ser el primero en muchas cosas, pero yo sé que mi hijo es un gran niño, él va a ser un gran mago, una gran persona- había terminado con determinación casi esperando que alguien refutase su fe en el destino de su sexto hijo.

— Eso no es cierto- había dicho Harry sin mirarlo, con una sonrisa cariñosa, mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en Ron- él ya es una gran persona, una de las mejores que conozco, pocos que sé son más valientes que él, y es un gran mago. No todos a los once años podrían noquear un Troll. Yo sé que él es grande, será una leyenda, Señor Weasley, ya verá.- había terminado el niño con total certeza dejándolo aturdido un momento.

— ¡Harry auxilio!- había gritado Ron entre risas, al esquivar una vez más a Charlie- ¡Mueve tu trasero aquí, y ayúdame!

— ¡Ahhhh!- había gritado el azabache en una especie de grito de guerra, corriendo directamente hacia Ron, dándole la oportunidad de esquivar a los gemelos al haber sorprendido a los demás- ¡Por la victoria, Ron!- había dicho entre risas mientras corría al lado del pelirrojo.

Y él se había quedado allí, aturdido, murmurando Troll, para sí mismo. Y con los años se había dado cuenta de que ese no sería el único detalle de su hijo que no conocía.

Como cuando una noche durante el quinto año de Ron y Harry había escupido toda su cerveza de mantequilla por la mesa, cuando Sirius les contaba a los miembros presentes de la orden, como había conocido al trío. Como Ron se había puesto de pie frente a él, (que era un prófugo de alta seguridad de Azkaban, y un presunto asesino peligroso), con una pierna rota y sin varita, y le había dicho sin temblor alguno, que si quería matar a Harry debería matarlo primero a él, mientras cubría con su cuerpo a su mejor amigo.

Sí, él desconocía cosas de su hijo, detalles de sus aventuras, y se había dado cuenta con orgullo que él nunca había escuchado a su Ron presumiendo de ninguna de ellas, que él solo participaba y actuaba como un héroe sin esperar ningún reconocimiento, que él había hecho ya grandes cosas y casi ninguna de ellas había tenido una alabanza.

Y había sentido entonces esa decepción por sus hijos, de que ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de cuan grande era Ron, de cuan grande ya era, que de todos sus hijos solo Harry, comprendía todas las cosas que en conjunto hacían a su hijo, de que solo el pelinegro pudiese apreciar las promesas que Ron tenía que ofrecer, que solo fuese con el ojiverde que Ron se sintiese capaz de ser él mismo.

Y aun hoy cuando se sentaba en la mecedora en el porche, viendo a sus hijos y nietos jugar por el jardín de la madriguera, alguna versión absurda del fútbol americano muggle usando gnomos, se daba cuenta con una oleada de orgullo de que Ron, seguía siendo ese gran mago y esa gran persona que él una vez soñó para su hijo, y se daba cuenta con una punzada de decepción de que seguía siendo solamente con Harry, de todos sus hijos que Ron era él mismo.

Que era con Harry con quien Ron mostraba al pleno todas sus cualidades, y que de él no ocultaba sus defectos y errores, que aun su niño buscaba al azabache por consuelo y comodidad, de que aun le confiaba sus secretos y sus sueños. De que solo con Harry, Ron era más que el valiente héroe de Hogwarts, más que el legendario auror, que solo con él era más que el sexto hijo de los Weasley.

Porque aunque le doliera la decepción que sentía, sabía que ninguno de sus hijos sería el hermano que Harry era para Ron.

* * *

**NA: Pensé mucho acerca de como plantear al Señor y la Señora Weasley, al principio comencé un capitulo para ambos, pero entre más escribía me iba dando cuenta de que las personalidades de ambos son demasiado diferentes, que las formas en que ven a sus hijos es demasiado distinta. Así que al final me decidí por escribir un tiro por cada uno de ellos.**

**Así que solo quedan dos capítulos más, la Señora Weasley y Ron. **

**Es mi idea poder terminar con un broche de oro este finc, así que escribiré lo que creo que Harry significo para Ron desde la perspectiva de este último, como el cierre.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, así que por favor espero sus REVIEWS sobre él.**


End file.
